Settlers: New Realms
by KeeganFictionInc
Summary: My first Fanfic please read. There are dark tidings ahead old enemies and new continue to hinder our heroes. While dark forces gather beyond the realm.
1. An Uneasy Alliance

Hello and thank you for beginning to read this, this is the first chapter of a fan fiction I'm writing. This is my first time posting, and a quick warning this will cross over with Settlers: Rise of an empire. I loved both games and will now present you with a feast for the imagination.

* * *

><p>The Borderlands…<p>

Slowly trudging through the mud and water a traveller eventually stopped under a small tree to take shelter from the rain. The downpour from the rain had left no stone untouched everything was soaked; the tree at least gave some coverage. Constant rain beat down from the cloudy skies, pounding the vegetation. The small shrubs that grew here were quickly destroyed, while all forms off animals had already fled. The swamp waters had risen due to the storm and only a few small islands remain relatively dry. The traveller pulled back his hood slightly; his face was passive, and he had light blue eyes and brown hair. No one could guess that this man once made nations quake. Kerberos paced up and down impatiently waiting for his mysterious benefactor. The rain only added to his anger and impatience. After a few more minutes of pacing a second cloaked figure made his way through the rain towards the clearing, his cloak covered the lower half of is face to his nose, while is hood obscured his eyes. Though he tried to hide it he walked with the stride of someone used to giving orders. He stopped in front of Kerberos and stood waiting for him to speak.

"Why have you dragged me out into the middle of nowhere?" Kerberos demanded, anger seeping through his voice, he hated these constant meetings.

"Watch yourself Black Knight my patience can only be pushed so far." Came the dark reply, the figure was irritated at Kerberos's outbursts.

"And as for the my reason, it is because you are a dog, and I am the master when I call you answer, it is due to my help you have rebuilt your army. Now it is time we begin our plan. It's time for the invasion." His voice was cold, and dark. But Kerberos thought he heard a hidden agenda masked by the mans dark attitude. He knew he needed this mans help, but as soon as he was no longer required Kerberos planned to take care of him 'permanently'.

"I will assemble my horde. Will you be observing the battle?" Kerberos asked, putting other thoughts aside concentrating on the now. He was shaking slightly from the cold.

"No, I will send my generals as my eyes." Came his callous reply. Kerberos eyes widened he hadn't expected he would be supervised by subordinates. He tried to hide his anger. "I don't need any generals to question my orders!" Kerberos could not hold back his anger and his words grew louder than he had intended. The figure let out a slow laugh, serving to make Kerberos angrier. Then the man began to speak again.

"They will not be watching your troops, they will be commanding my own." Kerberos was startled, he had thought the reason he had been contacted weeks earlier was because the man needed his troops, but if he had his own then that couldn't be it, then why? But before he could ask about this, the man had turned and started walking away. Kerberos watched him walk away and felt as he usually did when these meetings were over, relief he knew their partnership would not last long, but he would take any chance he could to retake the kingdom even an this uneasy alliance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Uneasy Alliance<p>

"_There are dark times ahead, only faith and friendship will protect you… Believe in yourselves but most of all believe in each other."_

_An Old Dying Man's Last Words._

* * *

><p>The Old King's Castle…<p>

The restored Old King's Castle was beautiful. The workers had done wonders, beautiful gardens were growing in and around the castle, and the smell of spring was strong in the air, the strong scent of flowers pervaded the air. The castle was the home of King Dario. In the halls the free servants were abuzz with activity, fulfilling their daily duties. During Dario's reconstruction of the old empire he had come across slavery all over the land. After his victories he abolished all slavery, but some of the slaves in the castle had decided to follow him as free servants.

Standing outside on a large balcony Salim surveyed the country; the castle was situated atop a huge mountain range, allowing anyone clear view for miles. Even those who had been here for months were still awed by it's beauty.

The floor was made of marble from the west, the ceiling had a mural of the sky painted on it by a artist from the east, so real some people thought it was magic. The walls were adorned with items and gift received by the various cities.

Salim wore his light armour and a tunic with a small turban covered his head. He preferred functionality to fashion frowning on all the political intrigue in the castle. His skin was tanned and he had the features of a hawk, like most of his people. As a knight of Dario he had to travel all over the kingdom, he didn't mind travelling much coming from a band of desert nomads, but he enjoyed this small respite. From here he could see the ocean. And memories of his brother flooded his mind.

"I will find you Hakim." He said to himself clutching a small oriental dagger. "If I have to travel to the ends of the earth."

"What was that?" Came a gruff voice. Salim turned around and saw Pilgrim his friend for many years standing in his room. Two seemingly different people, Pilgrim a gruff miner, and Salim a desert prince a fact only pilgrim knew.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." The Nomad responded turning away from the view and entering his bedchamber, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept here. The room was of oriental design, the bed was large enough for six, and a large silk rug with strange symbols covered the floor. The real centrepiece of the room was a strange device designed by Leonardo, it was an hourglass that stretched from the roof to the ground, and by strange workings never filled or emptied.

"Dario wants to talk to you, something about Leonardo I think." Pilgrim began and couldn't finish speaking because Salim dodged past him in a quick run towards the throne room not listening to the rest. He hoped it was finally good news…

…Dario sat listening half-heartedly to Leonardo go on and on about the physics behind his latest invention. He sat on the large golden throne that had been a gift from the people of Folklung; they had carved it to look like his pet falcon with wings as arm rests. He had originally been ecstatic about it until he discovered how uncomfortable the chair was. The throne room was large and circular; it had been designed beautifully, by an artist named Michelangelo apparently a friend of Leonardo. A large red carpet lead to his throne with a golden lion stitched into it and hanging from the roof was a large chandelier made from hundreds of multi-coloured gems reflecting various patterns around the room. And last but not least the walls were adorned with various paintings and statues, he shuddered when he as he saw Kerberos's armour in a glass case. He wondered what he was doing in his exile. The large oak doors began to open snapping Dario out of his reverie. Salim rushed in almost tripping over a guard.

"You wanted to see me your highness" He asked regaining his composure.

"Oh yes, Leonardo has a report on the Ship Building Project." Dario answered relieved he didn't have to listen to Leonardo prattle on much longer.

"Yes, I think I am very close to creating a sea worthy ship for your highness and the Knights." Leonardo began and stopped thinking carefully about his next words. "But I seem to be missing something."

Dario was hardly surprised, every time Leonardo was close to finishing an invention he would always need something. And Dario would be the one to get it. He remembered some of the battles he had fought, and all the times Leonardo had gotten into trouble.

"And what is it this time?" Salim asked his patience waning he had grown tired with how long this project was taking. Dario could see he was distracted but couldn't figure out why.

"As it turns out a storm hit and swept away all our sulphur. Now the only place with the high quality sulphur required is near Cleycourmecia." Leonardo spoke with his usual pitched voice, over the years Dario had come to respect him almost as a part of his family.

"Assemble the royal guard it looks like we are going on a field. Send a messenger ahead, Helias is in Cleycourmecia, tell him we're going for a visit." Dario said eagerly, any chance to leave the drollness of the castle was a welcome relief.

"Salim you can come with as well." Dario decided seeing as how he was so interested in the ship project. A guard stepped forward. "And what of Mary." At the sound of that name Dario almost jumped. Memories of what she did to her land flooded back to his mind. For safety reasons she was being moved to a new location. "Pilgrim will escort her along with a thousand men to the new prison." And quickly dismissing his other appointments for the day, much to the dismay of the nobles, he headed for the armoury eager for a chance to travel.

* * *

><p>All the preparations had been made. Dario and a hundred of his best horsemen were saddled and began leaving for Cleycourmecia. Salim rode next to him; the procession made an impressive sight one hundred heavy horsemen in their full royal regalia, golden helmets shining in the sun marching in perfect unison. While being led by King Dario, who was wearing his father's royal battle armour given to him by his father's friend Garek, it was silver with a blue cape and a combination of silver and gold shoulder pad. Even the horses were covered in glistening armour. Moving in marching formation they began riding through the streets. Men, woman, and children gathered around the roads waving at the grand procession while jostling for a better position.<p>

* * *

><p>At the other side of the kingdom preparations were being made, a messenger had arrived earlier that day informing them of the king's departure, since then every woman and child were out in the streets preparing the city with decorations for his arrival, banners were hung and the streets were cleared of any garbage. While the men worked to bring in the harvest from the fields. Ever since Dario's assistance a few years prior and the joining of Cleycourt and Barmecia as one city they had become the breadbasket of the kingdom. Wheat and barley fields stretched further than the eye could see. The farms provided food for over half the kingdom. Even with every man and boy of working age the fields would not be harvested in time.<p>

Unbeknownst to them just over a mile away another type of preparation was taking place, dark clad soldiers moved carefully through the field, preparing their ambush, the fields gave them perfect cover for them. Standing on a hill not to far from the city walls Kerberos observed the people prepare the city no idea what was about to happen, still wearing his cloak he watched patiently studying the city as a predator studies it's prey. Soon his revenge would be completed, his army was hiding in the fields, waiting for the signal to strike. The promised generals hadn't arrived and he hoped they wouldn't, maybe fighting this battle would prove he was capable of commanding and being an ally, and if they did he would make sure they report what a capable leader he was.

"Only one more piece is missing from this game." Kerberos said anxiously, anticipating his victory. "Soon. Very Soon."

Now for those who have never played the game or need a little reminder here is my character corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Kerberos: <strong>

**Title: **Dark Knight

**Hair:** Though you never see his hair in the game I've decided on brown

**Eye colour:**Blue visible on the cover artwork

**Weapons:** A large sword, exquisitely made taken before his exile

**Armour:** Black armour with a lot of spikes and horns coming out of the helmet, also taken

**Family connections:** Son of Helias, and cousin to Dario.

**Bio:** Bred to be king he was crushed when Helias stepped down appointing his brother as king. He eventually joined Mordred and helped overthrow the king. Betrayed Mordred and took the throne. Defeated by Dario and exiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This will be my final update of chapter one. **


	2. Shadows

Ok, here is the next chapter in the New Realms story. It is slightly darker but it will brighten up in the following chapters. Also chapter 3 and 4 will be dedicated to Settlers: Rise of an Empire. But first tell me who you want to see as the traitor. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>The Old King's Castle…<p>

Moving through the shadows stalking his prey the hunter moves silently. His opponents completely unaware of his existence, but today he will not be hunting a person. He moves slowly but with the stealth of a cat, almost completely invisible to all around him. A guard walks past him so close he can smell the sweat under his armor. His goal is so close; separating him from his prize is a two feet thick locked oak door that can only be opened by two guards on each side. But he knows that the door is not the only way inside. He darts into the servants' quarters and through the kitchen, to them just a flicker of a shadow, and then presses open the secret door leading to the throne room. With the king gone no guards patrol this giant circular room, he moves across the room towards his goal. Situated in a clear glass case is the dark knights armor. Now the easy part is over, he silently opens the glass case, even here with no one to see him he moves carefully, and heaves the armor over his shoulder. He moves to one of the large windows positioned above a cliff side, opening the window he tosses the armor out and it plummets to the bottom. Then closing the window and silently walking to the exit he lets out an evil laugh this had been easy, his master would be proud. As he reaches the exit to leave, he looks back at the throne; quickly he rushes to it and places a small almost invisible needle on to it. Finishing his mission he moves towards the door with a feeling of satisfaction, soon he would head back to his master with his prize but first he had one more mission to complete…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shadows<p>

"_Fear is a tool. To be used by the strongest. That is why I will win this war."_

_Writing from Kerberos's journal._

* * *

><p>On The Road…<p>

"Sire, we are nearing the city." The lead horseman said his head turning as he scanned the area, the journey had been uneventful, but he was trained to assume the worst. They had marched from the king's castle stopping at nearby towns to rest, now they were only a few minutes from the city. "It will be right over this hill your highness."

The heavily armoured troops began marching up the small hill exhausted from the long march but jubilant that it was almost over; little did they know what waited ahead. Kerberos watched from his hiding place as Dario and his men slowly marched up the hill, his men were already in position.

"Just a few more seconds." He whispered in anticipation. As they reached the top of the hill, Dario's falcon noticed movement in the fields and began screeching. Over the years Dario and his falcon had learnt to understand each other in their own way.

"Wait!" Dario tried to warn his men.

"Now!" A loud voice boomed. In front of the King the ground gave way, most of his troops disappeared into the huge gapping hole. Then from all sides armed soldiers started running out of the fields. One of his men shouted to try and warn him of something but was to late. One of the enemies had snuck behind Dario and swung a mace at Dario's head. Who turned, just in time to shield his face with his arms from the attack. Dario heard a crunch and felt a sting in his arm but that didn't matter at the moment; he unsheathed his sword and slit the man's throat. Turning from the battle he looked around trying to spot Salim but cannot see him. The battle quickly turns against him. His men are out-numbered and exhausted.

"Your highness you must ride to the city, we will slow them down." One of his most trusted men and friends says as he swings his battle-axe killing one of the enemy soldiers.

"No I must stay and fight." Dario replies he would never abandon his men even in the most desperate times. Dario turned around and slashed another enemy across the stomach blood and guts spilling out. He starts searching for Salim again when he hears a loud shout turning left he sees a huge man thrusting a pike towards him. But before it hits him one of his friend jumps in front of it, the pike stabs through him but misses Dario.

"NO!" The king shouts charging forward and beheading the spearman before he could resist. He then turns to the injured man tears forming in his eyes. "Why?"

"The King must live. Now run." The man says, his vision begins to blur and blood soaks his armor. Dario runs to his horse who had been trapped in the middle of the battle, quickly mounting it he charges through the enemies towards the city, letting out a small prayer for Salim and most of all for his dead friend. Only now does he realise he can't move his left arm.

* * *

><p>In The Cathedral…<p>

Slowly kneeling the old man clasps his hands together and closes his eyes. This chamber was built below the Cathedral for the monks. It was circular and amplified even the smallest sounds a hundred times. Helias liked to come here and seek guidance, though he was of royal blood this was were he felt most at peace. He even forgot about the nightmares that had plagued his sleep for almost two weeks. The prayer room being built by monks was very plain and stoic. But if one looked up it would take their breath away, a travelling painter who had said his name was Raphael had painted a giant mural of a hundred singing angels. Helias had come down here to escape the hustle and bustle of the city, while he awaited the approach of his nephew Dario. But his meditations were disturbed, as the loud door leading into the chamber was opened.

"Master! Master Helias!" One of the young acolytes burst into the room. The young acolytes always seemed to be the opposite of their older counterparts, always filled with life and zeal.

"Yes?" Helias asked not letting the interruption disturb his demeanour.

"The king Dario was found passed out in front of the city covered in blood…" He started, but was stopped as Helias stood up and took of with extraordinary speed for a man of his age…

…Bursting through the door into the military hospital Helias ran to his nephew's bedside. Lying in the bed Dario lay blood covering him from the head down. His armor had been removed and he wore a tunic, which was soaked in sweat. His arm was rapped in dirty rags to stop the blood loss. Two medics stood next to him working furiously on his crushed arm.

"What is going on?" Helias demanded, looking away not wanting to see Dario in such a state.

"A guard saw him riding towards the gate." The doctor said. "We think he was injured and fell of the horse, he passed out due to lack of blood."

"How did he get hurt?" Helias asked. He tried his best to hide his emotion, but his watery eyes gave away his concern. He had raised Dario like a son. Sometimes considering if he was using him to replace the one he had lost.

"The Regent sent out scouts to search the area, but we are not sure yet." Helias slowly kneeled next to Dario and did the only think he could do, pray.

* * *

><p>Kerberos's camp…<p>

Salim began to wake up groggily. His eyes opened slowly with visible strain, and pain hit him like a ton of bricks, every fibre of his being seemed to scream in agony. Looking around he saw he was in a medium-sized tent. He tried to get up but his hands were tied behind his back. The tent was empty; it was badly pitched, and Salim was tied to a wooden post in the centre. The floor had no covering, so he sat on the dirt. Looking down at himself he saw he was covered with blood; he couldn't tell if it was his own. Stepping through the entrance a dark cloaked figure walked towards Salim. Though it seemed impossible Salim felt as if the room had grown colder.

"Do you recognize me?" The figure asked, pulling back the cloak and revealing his face. At first Salim couldn't remember, but when then the stranger started laughing.

"Kerberos!" Salim blurted out sounding more surprised then he would have liked.

"Hahahahaha." Kerberos laughed mockingly, and then kicked Salim in the chest. "Finally I have one of Dario's precious knights."

"I won't tell you anything!" Salim said sounding braver than he felt.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to ask you anything." Kerberos replied, and then started kicking Salim again. Salim tried to move to avoid the brutal attacks but he couldn't stop it. Luckily the unexpected attack was interrupted.

"General our men caught some scouts from the city." A soldier said carefully entering the tent. Kerberos's temper was well known, and every soldier had to be careful not to disturb him when he was angry.

"Morons!" Kerberos roared. "Now they will send out more. To look for them"

Kerberos knocked the soldier so hard he flew through the air. Knowing the new problems Kerberos left the tent to attend to the camp, with more scouts out they could be found and if that happened to soon the plan would be ruined. As soon as he left the tent he turned and walked into four-cloaked figure. The head figure stepped forward and pulled back his hood: his skin was darkened to a grey colour and his yellow eyes almost glowed in the moonlight.

"The Generals!" Kerberos gasped in surprise.

* * *

><p>Cleycourmecia, hospital.<p>

The dark shadows move and laugh at him, no matter where he runs they follow. Darkness stretches in all directions. Everything seems to blend together. He starts to scream but his mouth doesn't open. Thing seem to move so slowly, all he can do is run as fast as he can…

…Dario tossed and turned unconsciously; Helias had been by his side since the accident. Doctors tried their best to help Dario but no one can out what is wrong with him. He had been unconscious nearly a week having to be force-fed to stop from starving. Since then Helias had refused all food and drink other than water, now the doctors continued to work on keeping Dario comfortable while Helias prayed for him to wake all to no avail. Helias felt something was wrong but he couldn't tell what. A young boy walks through the door to talk to Helias.

"Sir, some of our scouts have disappeared." The boy said a worried look appears on his face when he looks at Dario. Everybody in the city had heard what had happened to their beloved king. Though no news had been allowed to leave the city.

"Have any more scouts been sent out?" Helias asked looking at the young boy. Probably a scribe he thought to himself.

"Yes sir, but there's more." The boy said. "Our scouts who came back found a deep ditch dug into the road on the hill not far from here, inside were wooden spikes covered in blood. Blood was also covering the grass, they think there was a battle."

Helias was surprised dome one had attacked Dario and his men. Who and why? But before he could continue speaking he heard Dario Scream…

…Dario collapsed he couldn't run any longer, looking around he saw all the shadows coming towards him. He pulled out his sword trying to strike at them but he couldn't hi them. Suddenly the shadows started pulling into each other forming four shapes. They turned into people darkness pooling at their feet. All their faces were grey and eyes had a yellow glow. Dario charged at the tall one in the lead swinging his sword at his head. With a small twist of his hand Dario flew to the right smacking right into the middle one. He was gigantic. Raising his arms he smashed his fists down onto Dario's injured arm, Dario screamed

"…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The loud noise resonated through the hospital. Helias turned back towards Dario who was struggling in the bed kicking and screaming…

…Dario tries to get up but is kicked back down by the third figure. A tall thin woman, who moved back and forth never standing still. Looking in her eyes Dario was mesmerised, it was almost hypnotic…

…Dario's eyes glazed open and he stopped thrashing. Helias bent down to his ear and whispered. "You have to fight Dario, Fight it…"

…Something snapped Dario out of his trance. He jumped up and pulled out his sword. "Fight me with honour."

Now the fourth one moved. He had not removed his hood and his features were still hidden. The ground at his feet liquidized and he seemed to melt into it.

"Where are you?" Dario shouted his strength seemingly restored.

From behind him the figure slowly seemed to rise from the ground. Dario heard him and turned swinging his sword. The figure caught the blade with his hands. And leaned in towards Dario.

"To slow." He said slowly. And knocked Dario across the head…

…Without warning Dario sits up straight covered with sweat. He looks around the room confused. Then sees Helias.

"Whe… What happened?" he asked his mind trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

><p>Told you it would be slightly darker. I hope that doesn't scare you away. Also all the views expressed in the story are those of the characters and are in no way meant represent my views or beliefs.<p>

And here is the second character corner.

**Dario: **

**Title: **King

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eye colour:** Green I think

**Weapons:** A sword gifted to him while on his journey. He also carries a shield.

**Armour: **Initially his father's, he wears the royal armour of the old empire.

**Family connections:** Son of King Keron the wise, cousin to Kerberos, and nephew of Helias.

**Bio:** He was just a baby when Keron had to send him into hiding he never knew he was king until his mother told him on her dying breathe, he then proceeded to take back his kingdom from Mordred and then Kerberos.


	3. Love, Death and A Bad Hair Day

Chapter 3 finally up, come-on where's the applause. Sorry it took so long my computer crashed three times, and I had to play through the entire game. But here it is.

* * *

><p>The red clad woman slowly made her way down the long passage way. Deeper into the prison complex. She smiled to herself at how easy it had been getting in. She had met a guard at the tavern and being a man he couldn't resist her signals. She lured him into a dark alley and slit his throat. Taking the keys he carried she went to the keep nearby, and from their into the extensive underground prison. This was where the worst of the worst were kept. From all over the kingdom they had been brought here. They were scoundrels through and through. And the deeper she got the worse they got. Every once in a while she would come across a guard, it was a shame really none of them even had time to notice they were going to die. But what was left of her conscious was buried under years of death and blood. Some of the prisoners who saw her started to make inappropriate gestures; with a flick of a dagger she made sure they wouldn't be doing that again. She was now in the solitary cells, here was who she was looking for.<p>

She turned a corner and saw a guard coming towards her in a split second the dagger that was in her hand was firmly implanted in his throat instead. She looked up at the markings above the cells. She passed E1, then E2, and E3 and finally E5. The cell was just as dank and dirty as the others, but she noticed things that weren't in the other cells most notably blankets clothing, and a mirror. Elias was making use of his skills even down here she thought. Speaking of Elias she saw him lounging on a mattress eating some kind of large cooked bird. She kicked one of the bars making an audible DING!

"Wah?" Elias tried to speak through his stuffed mouth, turning his eyes widened and he spat out the food, and began to tremble. "Cr.. Crr.. Crrrimson Sabatt, you're supposed to be dead."

"So sorry to disappoint." She said, and then smirked. "But I have to tie up all my lose ends."

With that she pulled out her sword and cut his throat he didn't even have time to struggle. It hit is jugular and blood gushed out like a stream. Sabbat turned and began walking out, next was the Prince…

* * *

><p>Alandra watched as her target walked along the small garden path, that lead along the top of a large hill, she had positioned herself perfectly for the attack, he could not see her, but she could see him. She. Just. Had. To. Wait. For. The. Right. Moment!<p>

Her mind screamed out to attack! She shouted out a loud war cry. Or what she thought I war cry should sound like, and pounced at Marcus knocking him down on to the freshly moist grass. She grabbed his arms and pinned him down.

"Now, what is the great Lord Marcus going to say about being tackled by a lady?" She asked playfully, grinning.

"You don't think it will be that easy." He replied returning the grin, using his legs for leverage he loosened her hold and kicked her to the side being careful not to hurt her. None of them noticed how close they were to the edge of the hill, and Alandra slipped on the grass and began to fall down, but managed to grab Marcus and pull him down with her. They continued to fight as they rolled down the hill each one determined to get the upper-hand, and didn't noticed who was walking up the hill, they slammed directly into Kestral, knocking her down and making her fall down the hill with them. Eventually all of them crashed into a bush at the bottom.

"Why I aught to!" Kestral began to scream her hand moving towards her sword, put stopped when she saw Alandra and burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" Alandra said turning to Marcus. Who was trying to stand up when he saw her he fell to the ground trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Alandra pleaded her face turning red

"I would suggest, Lady Alandra that you examine your reflection." Marcus said attempting not to laugh and hurt her feelings but failing miserably. Alandra walked to one of the many small ponds that dotted the garden, and saw her reflection to her horror. Her had become knotted and twisted, with sticks and leaves stuck inside.

"My hair looks horrible." Alandra cried out alarmed, knowing it could take hours to fix. Just as Thordal came along the path.

"Their you ar…" He began but stopped surprised when he saw Alandra covered in dirt and her hair looking more like a birds nest then a ladies. He paused and cleared his throat trying not to choke. "We have been instructed, to all meet, in the chart room immediately."

He finished and began in the direction of the chart room, being careful not to look back.

"Maybe he can write a song about it." Kestral said still laughing as she started walking away. Alandra was horrified; she did not want to attend a meeting looking like this, what if the king was their.

"Alandra is there anything I can do to assist?" Marcus asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes." She said and began running towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Love, Death, &amp; a Bad Hair Day.<p>

"_If my day wasn't bad enough, you had to interfere."_

_Lady Alandra when confronting Sabatt._

* * *

><p>"How long is she going to be?" Kestral said irritated as she paced up and down impatiently. All the knights excluding Alandra and Marcus were gathered in the small room, while Hakim had refused to tell them why they were here until everyone is present.<p>

"Would you stop playing that damned lute!" Kestral shouted. She hated two things; actually she hated a lot of things, but what she hated most was waiting, and waiting while listening to Thordal was driving her insane.

"Music tis'balm to the ears." Thordal said overdramatically, enjoying the effect of the lute on Kestral, and continued to strum his lute.

"I hope it can heal broken bones! For your sake." Kestral said, and began moving threateningly towards Thordal when the door opened and Marcus stepped through.

"Finally! Where is Alandra?" Kestral said relieved that the meeting was going to start, while Thordal let out a sigh of relief while he cradled the lute in case Kestral turned her attention to him again.

"Thordal, music?" Marcus asked smiling, increasing the mystery in the room. While Thordal broke out into a slow song he had learnt while he was travelling in Janub. Everyone looked up as Alandra walked into the room, her hood was pulled back revealing her hair, which had been cut as short as a man's, if she didn't have such a beautiful face she would have been able to pass for as a boy, the only thing that surprised them more was how the new hair drew attention to her face, and how beautiful she still looked.

"You look stunning." Hakim said, and stepped forward taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

"I couldn't have done it without Marcus's help." She said blushing slightly, while all the knights turned and looked at him causing his face to turn ten shades of red.

"It was nothing, I was just assisting another knight." The words stumbled out of his mouth, as he tried to justify himself, but the other Knight excluding Alandra exchanged knowing glances.

"Do we not have a meeting to begin?" Alandra asked confused at all the strange looks.

"It's amazing how oblivious some people can be." Kestral said shaking her head, and turning to Hakim. "But she is right why is it you needed us all."

"Yes." Hakim began, opening a large map in front of him of a nearby region. "We have troubled news, two nights ago Elias was killed."

Most of the knights were shocked, Elias was locked in a prison, how could he have died. Alandra was the first to speak.

"How did this happen?" She asked still recovering from the shock, Elias might have betrayed them but at least for a short time he was one of them.

"The guards found this." Hakim said lifting a small dagger, on the hilt was the emblem of Crimson Sabatt.

The knights were stunned into silence.

"That is not possible." Marcus said. "Perhaps someone is using her old daggers."

"I already considered that as a possibility." Hakim said his face still impassive. "Many of the other prisoners and one surviving guard has identified the murderer as a woman wearing red clothing."

"That can't be she died I saw it!" Alandra said shocked, she had seen Sabatt die, hadn't she?

* * *

><p><em>It was late at night and the attack of Sabatt's castle was underway, somehow Alandra had been separated from her assault force; and she had seen Crimson Sabatt escape the city. The other knights were busy fighting inside and around the castle. So she had no choice but to follow Sabatt alone. The rain that beat down heavily reduced visibility, but she managed to follow her to a large cliff. Sabatt saw it was a dead end and cursed something under her breath, and turned to head the other way. Its now or never Alandra thought and jumped out of her hiding place.<em>

"_Lady Alandra?" Sabatt said questioningly pulling out her blade. Alandra looked and saw her eyes were red, had she been crying?_

"_Crimson it stops here, turn yourself in." Alandra said sounding braver than she felt, she knew she could never beat Sabatt on her own, Sabatt was a master of the blade sometimes she doubted even Marcus could beat her one on one._

"_You!" Crimson shouted, looking around not believing Alandra would come alone. "This is all your fault. You the other knights, the king! You ruined everything!"_

"_We stopped you from destroying everything!" Alandra felt an anger she never knew she had build up inside of her. "You killed thousands."_

"_I only did what needed to be done to bring peace." Sabatt had almost regained her composure and began speaking in her usual over-confident manner._

"_Peace of what? There would be nothing left after you finished!" The anger inside her had built up during the whole war, originally she had denied it, but now facing her enemy it tried to take over. Why didn't Sabatt attack? Alandra thought to herself._

"_It was never meant to be this way." Sabatt said her composure breaking down again; something Alandra said struck a nerve. She wanted to pull out her sword and kill her but she couldn't. "If you hadn't interfered less people would have had to die."_

_Like Alandra Sabatt had been denying her anger, but it was anger at herself, the more time passed the stronger the anger got. She couldn't sleep; nightmares of the people she had killed kept her awake, thousands of faces staring at her._

"_Well, it turned out this way!" Alandra said, she was an expert at keeping her emotions at bay but now it was becoming unbearable. Memories of injured women and children filling the clinics fuelled her anger, some didn't last the night. "You are going to pay for what you did!"_

_And with that Alandra unsheathed her sword and charged Sabatt. Sabatt felt as if she would like nothing better then to pay for all the deaths, but her survival instinct was to strong. She raised her sword and parried. Alandra's wild attacks caught Sabatt off guard but she quickly adjusted. _

_Strike. Parry. Strike. Guard. Strike. Strike. Strike._

_Sabatt remained on the defensive, blocking and parrying Alandra's moves. As they fought they learnt more and more about each other, they learnt more fighting then they could talking for a thousand years, each one could sense the fear, anger, and pain in the other. Alandra's rage gave her strength, but also made her predictable._

"_Why do you keep fighting?" Sabatt asked, knowing how useless her attempts were._

_Parry. Strike. Duck. Underhand strike. Roll. Overhand strike. Dodge._

"_I fight for every person you killed." Alandra said, but her anger was slowly wearing of and she noticed how exposed she was leaving herself, she readjusted her footing and continued to press the attack._

"_You cannot beat me. I'm better than you." Sabatt stated, easily blocking every attack Alandra threw at her. Alandra knew it was useless trying to win but she was still full of anger she knew she wouldn't give up. She remembered a trick Kestral had taught her. Stepping back Alandra raised her sword high and charged screaming with all her might at Sabatt. _

_This caught Sabatt off guard she instinctively stepped back and lowered her guard, Alandra launched into a flurry of attacks, making sure not to give Sabatt any respite, Sabatt had to constantly stay on the defensive to parry the attacks moving further and further back, she never noticed the change in Alandra's stance until with a counter-strike the blade pierced her stomach. Alandra was more surprised at this then Sabatt, who almost collapsed backwards._

"_I… You… Impossible…" Sabatt began trying to make the words._

"_Stand still I can help!" Alandra stepped towards Sabatt all her anger gone. But before she could help Marcus leading a troop of swordsmen burst through the forest behind them. _

"_Its to late." Sabatt said, looking back and forth, then she turned to the cliff and jumped of the side into the swirling torrent below._

* * *

><p>"Alandra? Alandra?" Thordal asked. Alandra realised she was being called quickly came back to her senses.<p>

"I apologize I was distracted." Alandra said trying to listen to the rest of the meeting. But the words seemed to blur, as long blocked memories of the war returned. Even though it was over the land and people might never fully heal. Eventually returning to reality, she noticed the knights were discussing what to do about the murder.

"Impostor or not, every knight here is in danger unless this murderer is found." Thordal said, the other knights shook their heads. "I will send my best Viking trackers to find her."

"And I will send a regiment of my best men to guard the king." Kestral said.

"And every knight will be guarded with one regiment of troops each." Hakim said, ignoring the various protests from the room. "That is an order from the king."

Everyone quieted down and went back to their various day-to-day activities as if nothing had happened, but it seemed a dark cloud had come to rest over all the Knights of Darion.

I know it was a little angsty, but what can I do it just came out that way. I know the Crimson Sabatt thing is a little AU but still it's my story and I'll do what ever I want with it. (Laughs maniacally) Some of you might see where I'm going with this, some might not. I know it doesn't connect with the other story yet but it will.

And the next Character corner (Please, Please Pm me any corrections (Spelling mainly) and ideas).

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Sabatt: <strong>

**Title**: Servant of the Red Prince

**Hair**: Black

**Eye colour**: Amber

**Weapons**: A sword made for finesse above brute strength

**Armour**: Red armor

**Family connections**: No known family connections

**Bio**: Little is known about her, she served the Red Prince and led his armies in an attempt to conquer all of the kingdoms, she was thwarted constantly by the knights


	4. Death Of A Prince

Chapter Four done. A nice quick chapter that ends this arc it will be interesting with one main character death (snickers) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The best hiding place was in plain sight Sabatt thought as she moved around the city. A quick change of clothes had let her walk around the city free of any restrictions. She wore a simple green dress with her hair tied in a bun, over her shoulder she carried a bag of oranges. Most of the usual city guards were gone, they had been sent to guard the king and this meant the city was lightly guarded. So far her disguise was working on a small few had ever really seen her face, and most of them were dead. Reaching the gate to the castle she spotted a young guard.<p>

"Good morning Sir." She greeted in the sweetest voice she could muster, and then threw him an orange. "I was walking by when I noticed you were standing in the sun and thought you might be hungry."

It wasn't hard to get him to talk, after awhile she even regretted spiking the fruit. But she couldn't risk the fact he might realise something is amiss, soon he would be dead and now there was nothing that would change that.

The knights were busy with the normal day-to-day activities, albeit with a few bodyguards following them where ever they go. This irritated Kestral to the point ditched them in the garden. Few people had ever taken the time to learn the hiding places, tunnels, and secret doors that were scattered around the castle. Right now she was hiding in a small room behind a bookshelf in the library, though if she had hidden in the library itself she would be almost as certain of not being found. Most people mistook her for a person that didn't like books. In truth she did, but only good books but those were few for her. A loud scratching noise interrupted her from her latest find an old book called "Sun Tzu's Art Of War", turning around she saw Hakim come into the hidden room.

"There you are, you had the whole castle looking for you." He said in his usual elegant tone.

"I couldn't stand being constantly followed by those loud idiots you call men!" Kestral said, over the last few days' strain had been building among the knights only Hakim and Thordal seemed to be unaffected.

"I know how you feel." He said with concern evident in his voice. This surprised Kestral who was used to his normal melancholy. "But the guards are there to protect you"

"I know why they're here! And I don't need protection, if Sabatt shows up she's in for a fight!" Kestral said unsheathing her sword and waving it in the air for dramatic effect. Hakim let out a short chuckle, this surprised Kestral who found she enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"I know this is hard for you to sit around and wait for something to happen. But we don't have a choice." He said returning to his impassive way of speaking. Even though he didn't sound it he was concerned, Kestral never realised he cared so much but instead of feeling better she got angry.

"Of course it's hard! But you wouldn't understand! You're emotionless why don't you try and be human for a change? I don't need your pity, I need to be alone!" With that she charged out of the room and into the castle halls. She needed to be alone and think. Hakim was trying to help her why had she gotten so angry she didn't understand. She began running trying to find away out of the castle, eventually she burst into the garden and ran out to the hidden gate that led out of the city.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Death Of A Prince.<p>

_"Sometimes there is no way to atone for your sins."_

Crimson Sabatt

* * *

><p>Sabatt had left the knight just before the poison had run its course, she had gotten all she needed out of him. Leaving the city she donned her red armor again and moved to the secret entrance to the castle the guard had told her about. From there she could sneak into the castle and complete her revenge. Sneaking around the walls careful not to get spotted by the sentries she made her way there. After some quick searching she found the hidden door the unlucky guard had told her about, but before she could open it the door swung open and Kestral burst out. This surprise slowed Sabatt's reaction time and kestral saw her.<p>

"Perfect timing!" Kestral said with an edge to her voice she withdrew her sword. "I needed something to take my mind off today."

"Kestral. Don't try it." Sabatt said. she could feel something wasn't right about her. But before she could do anything kestral attacked. The fight was brutal, Kestral taking out her anger on the cause of most of her troubles, Sabatt managed to hold her own but slowly she was losing strength.

Kestral smiled as she fought, if she could beat Sabatt she would show everyone she could take care of herself. She used her superior strength to give her an edge but she was smart enough not to fall for any of Sabatt's feints.

Sabatt saw the battle wasn't going her way, she tried all the traps she knew, but Kestral saw through everyone. Her arms grew weaker and she could slowly see all her plans fade before her eyes, the voices came again, constantly screaming for her to give up. But her will was to strong she kept trying to gain the upper hand but was thwarted at every turn.

Kestral could feel the battle was over, with one swift movement she twisted the sword right out of Sabatt's hand.

"I win." Kestral said smiling. Sabatt lowered her head seeing she had lost, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Kestral!" A shout came from behind, Kestral turned and saw Hakim whose face was stunned when he saw Sabatt, he tried to shout a warning, but it was to late. With Kestral distracted Sabatt pulled out Kestral's own dagger and stabbed it into her stomach.

"NO!" Hakim shouted rushing at Sabatt scimitar drawn, but Sabatt easily dodged his wild attack and disarmed him. Instead of finishing them of she ran into the castle.

Hakim rushed towards Kestral and pulled out the dagger, tearing some cloth from his hood and wrapping it around the open wound. Tears forming at his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, As Kestral's eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Alandra had been spending the day thinking about the recent events, trying to figure out where Sabatt would strike next. But her thoughts were interrupted when Kestral burst out of the library and nearly knocked her over followed closely by Hakim. Alandra considered following but if the looks on their faces were anything to go by they needed to sort out whatever was bothering them alone. Alandra had only one possible choice if she wanted to find out what Sabatt was up to, but she struggled with herself over what to do. Eventually she decided on her course of action.<p>

She went to the large oak door that led to the lower levels of the dungeon. Here she managed to convince the guards that no assassin would reach her, and told them to wait at the door. She carefully made her way through the empty dungeon passages until she reached the one-lit cell. Inside was the man who had caused such pain to so many.

"Finally a visitor. I thought I would never see another human face other than the guard who delivers the…" He stopped, as if thinking then said with some disgust. "…Food."

"If it was up to me Prince, you would be as far away from any human being as possible." Alandra said, surprised at how the Prince remained so smug. "The only reason I am here is to tell you that Sabatt is alive."

"Sabatt is meaningless to me, even down here I hear the gossip, she is after revenge and will soon be caught I have no need for such a incompetent general anymore." The Prince replied devoid of any emotion. This surprised Alandra but not nearly as much as the next voice she heard.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>Once inside the castle Sabatt found it easy moving round the luscious garden. No one was looking for Kestral or Hakim, and most of the usual guards had left to join the King in Challia. The castle was even more deserted with only a few patrolling guards and servants; the only knight she saw was Thordal in the castle pantry. When she turned the corner leading to the entrance of the basement she saw five guards watching the hall, before the could blink she pulled out her sword and slashed the firsts throat. Then with a quick spin she stuck her sword through the next guard behind her. Instead of removing the sword she took out a small dagger stabbed the next in the shoulder than kicked him into the ground. The last one raised his hands in surrender and she knocked him out with a strong kick to the jaw.<p>

"You'll live. Might have to drink through a straw though." She said to the now unconscious man. Then turned and entered the dungeon. The dungeon seemed o be devoid of any life but she knew the Red Prince was down here. She snuck through the corridors until finally noticing his cell. And surprisingly enough Alandra was talking to him; she snuck closer to hear the conversation.

"Sabatt is meaningless to me, even down here I hear the gossip, she is after revenge and will soon be caught I have no need for such a incompetent general anymore." Sabatt heard the Prince say, she realised a while ago how little the Prince cared about his underlings. She stepped out of the darkness and spoke.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>Marcus had spent most of his day relaxing in his chambers, daydreaming. But once he realised he was thinking about Alandra he quickly decided to read a book instead. But his relaxation was cut short as a guard burst through the door.<p>

"Sir!" The guard gasped for air. "Lady Kestral and Lord Hakim were discovered outside the city moments ago, Hakim has been badly injured and was taken to the physicians. They were attacked by Crimson Sabatt."

Without replying Marcus jumped up and ran out of room with all haste. As he ran he kept thinking about Alandra, Please let her be all right he repeated over and over to himself. Thordal saw him and followed.

"Where are you going?" Thordal asked though he had already heard the news and knew what Marcus's answer would be.

"I have to find Alandra!" Marcus said turning a corner; he almost tripped at the sight of Alandra's bodyguards lying dead and the door to the dungeon open. "We have to hurry!"

The two knights rushed through the dungeon until they finally saw Alandra standing face to face their hands on their hilts

"Sabatt!" Alandra gasped surprised, her hand immediately moved to the hilt of her sword.

"Ahhh Sabatt. Are you here to finally save me from this dreadful place." The Prince said unphased at her sudden appearance.

"You could say that." Sabatt said smiling maliciously but never taking her eyes off Alandra. "So Alandra isn't this situation oddly familiar."

"As I recall I won our last encounter." Alandra said, this time she would remain calm. She drew out her sword and took a defensive position.

"Beginners luck." Sabatt retorted, as she unsheathed her sword. "You should respect your superiors"

"Older doesn't mean wiser." Alandra taunted back determined not to make the first move.

* * *

><p>Marcus almost charged forward but Thordal stopped him.<p>

"Distracting her now would be fatal my love-struck friend." Thordal said. Marcus heard the last comment but ignored it, watching the fight as if his sheer willpower alone would cause her to win. As Thordal watched he was surprised at how they taunted one another, to him it looked more like to sisters fighting over boy rather than sworn enemies.

"Older!" Sabatt fumed, pulling out her sword and striking high but was easily blocked by Alandra. "I'm barely older than you!"

They continued to fight and taunt each one gaining and losing the upper hand. To a passer-by it would look more like a dance than a battle the blades creating a chorus of music as they sliced through the air each one quickly intercepted by the other, the sound of the steel smashing against steel was more precise than the most skilled orchestra. Marcus, Thordal, and even the Prince were enthralled at this dance of death. Soon the taunts stopped and each combatant concentrated on defeating the other. But Sabatt broke of the battle; she jumped back looking as if she was going to retreat but instead took out another of hr daggers spun round and threw it, suddenly time stopped.

* * *

><p>Marcus rushed forward.<p>

Sabatt collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Thordal shouted out warning.

And Alandra collapsed.

Marcus rushed to Alandra tears in his eyes, he rolled her over searching for where the dagger had struck but found none.

"It didn't hit me." Alandra said, as she and Marcus stared in each other's eyes. Thordal walked towards the prince's cell and saw he had collapsed with a dagger through his heart. Thordal turned to Sabatt.

"Why did you kill him?" Thordal asked the exhausted woman.

"He had to die."

* * *

><p>Ok thats that, hope I get more reviews. Also I would like to thank ParchmentRose and Rockerduck for reviews and corrections. As usual please R&amp;R and PM me any correction. For my next character corner here is...<p>

**Hakim:**

**Title: **Knight/Prince

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Brown (Not sure on this)

**Weapons: **Carries a large scimitar

**Armor: **Wears an arabian garb

**Family Connections: **Parents deceased, brother presumed drowned at sea

**Bio: **Born a prince Hakim lost his parents and brother when a large storm struck their boat while sailing, he grew up in Janub and became a negotiator, joined the knights after they saved him from Sabatt.


	5. Revelations

**Here it it comes the long awaited next chapter, I know it took awhile and I expect hate mail from what ever fans I have left. This will crossover the two Settler games:) And it will climax in the next one or two chapters hopefully then I can have the universes collide. Post spelling mistakes because I wrote it all in one day.**

"Your Highness." A quivering servant bowed before his armoured Lord. "The plan is moving just as you anticipated, Kerberos is preparing his assault on Cleycourmecia, and Crimson Sabatt has caused disarray at Vestholm soon the two empires will be weak enough for your triumphant return."

The Armoured king said nothing, ignoring the servant, he instead stood up, his height allowing him to tower above his servants, and intimidate his foes. His plan had been put into action; he had waited almost a hundred for this, but what those years had also taught him was patience soon he would have what he wanted but he would not jump to soon and risk it all on impulse. Right now he needed to make sure his plan remained secret.

"Send the assassin to eliminate Sabatt. There will be no lose ends." He said to the servant and dismissed him, looking around at his terrible excuse for a castle he decided he would soon need a new fortress base, looking down at the maps on his chart table he laughed soon he would have enough castles to last most a lifetime…

…As soon as Dario regained consciousness he quickly tried to take command but his mind and body were to weak, he related the story of the attack to Helias who called the city commander Geraint. They sent out scouts to find Kerberos's troops, and messangers to call reinforcements, most of the empires troops were guarding the north against Varg and his barbarians, the scouts left the city on the swiftest horses they could find, unaware that they would not be allowed to reach their destination.

…The knights were more confused then ever before, they had Sabatt locked in the dungeon, and though she refused to talk to anyone they doubted she had an accomplice she was not the type to be slowed down by tag-alongs. But something still felt off, they doubled the guards for the king who was travelling back to Vestholm and could arrive any day, the castles defences were rechecked and new guards were added to the night watch. But even with all the security, no one noticed the shadow that just flicked across their eyes. More confident then ever the Hunter moved left and right avoiding even the keenest eyes. After his previously successful mission he had been tasked at eliminating a new loose end, and he was good at his job, soon he would reach his target and no one would even know he was here…

…Alandra just like the other knights knew something strange was starting, and that the events were not just happenstance, she had a gut feeling that things were not over, and her only link to these events was Crimson Sabatt who refused to talk with anyone. Everyday she went to the dungeon and tried to get Crimson to talk. She moved again down the familiar corridor leading to the dungeon, she opened the large door that led to the lower levels glad that bodyguards no longer accompanied her around the castle. She didn't know how much she would need them.…

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

_"Not everything is as it seems, you never know what hides behind every rock and shrub."_

_Kerberos to Dario._

A gentle fog had enveloped Kerberos's small camp; with winter on its way this would become a regular occurrence. Salim had sufficiently recovered from Kerberos's beating to stand, and he had convinced Kerberos to allow him to take walks around the camp, playing on his pride over his newly amassed forces. However he was always followed by two or three guards. Salim memorized the camp and as many of the troops as he could. Slowly he began to plot his escape but knew he would not make it out in time to warn Dario, if he had even survived the attack. The first good news was when he overheard guards saying they had seen Dario on the city walls.

Salim knew it was time to escape. Years ago he had learnt a method of escaping bonds, with rehearsed skill he managed to free his one hand and proceeded to untie the rest of the bonds, he sneaked towards the guard who was assigned to watch him, his back was turned and all Salim needed to do was snap his neck, afterwards he bent down and prayed to the ancient desert spirits that this mans soul would join his ancestors in paradise, Salim had learnt to respect his foe. With that he snuck out the tent and towards Kerberos's command tent. Inside he found a piece of paper and quill and wrote a short letter and took some of Kerberos's plans and troop numbers and tied them in a small parchment. He then snuck out again this time towards a small tent that housed messenger birds. As a nomad he had been trained in the art of falconry, and new birds well. He tied the message to a small dove and released it into the sky just as he heard shouts from the other side of camp, Salim didn't know where the bird was taking the letter, but he hoped that it would somehow reach Dario.

Turning around he stood face to face with Kerberos.

"You fool!" Kerberos screamed with anger, and pulled out his sword, Salim stood still defiantly even as the blade descended on his torso.

Dario couldn't sleep and had decided to walk around the city gardens. Falcon was on his arm, just as restless, watching the night sky. Dario had not been able to sleep since the nightmares started it was as if every time he closed his eyes the torment began again. Now he walked through the garden admiring the beauty of the small natural ponds that made up the centerpiece of the garden. A gentle fog had rolled in and added a sleepy haze to the beautiful place. Falcon was restless and eagerly awaiting the command to fly from Dario. Suddenly and dot appeared in the sky flying over the city and getting closer, Falcon's wings twitched eagerly, waiting for the order to attack. Dario noticed his companion's excitement, and with just a glance the bird knew he could attack.

He took of with monumental speed flying towards the early risen bird, he cleanly dodged through the tree's with grace matching the finest dancer.

The white dove noticed the incoming bird, and at the very last moment it darted to the side, and the Falcon missed it by millimetres.

Feeling relieved to be in the air again, Falcon twirled around gracefully for another pass, this time he flew higher, and higher, and then dived. Speed building around him Falcon knew he was know the ultimate predator, no other bird could match the sheer speed a falcon could when diving towards prey.

The dove noticed the Falcon to late, the second it hit its claws dug into the bird killing it instantly. Full of pride Falcon began o fly back towards his master prize in hand or claw.

Dario saw Falcon take down the bird, and was mesmerized as always by his pets' speed and agility. The two had an unexplainable connection than went beyond normal owner and pet. When his Falcon made the kill he could feel its emotion. His pet landed on the ground and lifted its avian head and cocked it sideways in away only birds know how. Dario reached into his satchel and took out some previously cooked meat, looking at the bird he noticed something strapped to its leg. A small parchment with paper unusually large to be carried by such a small bird, he opened it and read the contents, then with out thinking he took of towards the castle, leaving a confused Falcon behind, as soon as his master had left Falcon looked if anyone was watching, and subsequently at the bird as fast as his beak would allow.

Alandra went towards Sabatt's cell and sat on a small chair. The red clad woman didn't even acknowledge her presence. From there the routine continued with Alandra trying to get Sabatt to respond to her, things were not going well and Alandra's anger began to rise.

"How can you sit there and say nothing!" Alandra said, not noticing the sound of the dungeon doors slowly open. "After everything you've done and now this? Do you have any emotion?"

Sabatt's eyes looked up at Alandra, and now she saw that Sabatt's make-up was stained with tears. For some reason Alandra felt sorry for her and took out her handkerchief and passed it through the bars. As Sabatt reached to take it her eyes widened, and she shouted a warning to Alandra.

The warning arrived just in time, and Alandra pulled her sword and turned around to see a cloaked man charging with a dagger. She blocked with her sword, and pushed him back. Then shouted out at him "Who are you?"

Instead of answering the hunter began to slowly circle Alandra, he knew he could beat this woman who was in the way of his target, he waited for her to so much as blink.

But Alandra never took her eyes of her opponent though the cloak hid his stature, she could tell from his walk that he was trained to fight, deciding to go on the defensive she lunged at him with her blade coming down in a feint.

He didn't fall for it and waited for the true attack to appear and then he swiftly blocked and elbowed her in the solar plexus causing her to stumble backwards, then he charged at her but she dodged to the left and kicked him backwards.

"This isn't going to end well for you." The hunter said his voice like a serpent, as he pulled out a portable loaded crossbow from where it was on his back and aimed it at her, while propping himself up against the cage behind him when he heard a familiar voice, "I was about to say the same thing." Then from behind one arm came through the bars and wrapped around his throat, while another pulled a blade from his belt and stabbed it into his spine. Alandra stared at the dead assassin and Sabatt who had ended his life so abruptly. From down the passage she heard guards shouting, but all she just wanted to know now was one thing.

"Why didn't you let him kill me first?"

Dario had gathered together Helias, Geraint, and the other city officials to the planning room in the castle, from here they had studied the plans and realized Kerberos had the whole city surrounded by troops, thousands of them. Geraint spoke first. "Do you think any messengers made it through?"

"Highly unlikely, it appears that Kerberos had much time to plan this in his exile." Helias answered slowly, trying to let his thought flow clearly. Dario was examining the attack plans, and then he replied, "I think we should send out a new messenger this time with knowledge of the sentries."

"If you plan on sending a new messenger, I strongly advise you to allow me to do it instead. I will not see another young mans life end because we have made a mistake." Helias said strongly, to the shocked faces of the room. Geraint replied just as strongly. "I will not allow the King's uncle to be sent out on as dangerous an errand as this."

The rest of the room's heads nodded in agreement, except for Dario who paused to think. Helias had already made up his mind. "That was not a question, I will have you know that I am not just a defenceless old priest. And if you disagree I would be happy to show you a few things I learnt in my past."

"Enough!" Dario said calm but decisively. "You underestimate my uncle Geraint, and that is what we should count on, and Kerberos would not have his own father killed." Objections were raised but Dario halted them quickly. In the past few years he had grown into a true leader Helias though and walked to his room to pack something's for the journey.

Salim's head lifted up slowly his body was in excruciating pain, he felt a numb sensation in his side, he tried to turn his head but the pain caused him to give up quickly.

"Shhhhh, don't move, or talk it makes applying the medicine much easier." A young feminine voice came from next to him. He felt cool hands slowly applying something to his side; he tried to move his head to look at her, but was again halted by the pain. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter just rest and relax. The master wants you in good shape when he sees you." The girl replied, only further confusing Salim. "What master?"

"My master, and soon to be yours." She said this time very solemnly, he continued to feel her hands press into his side, and his best guess to why would be applying medicine. "Now you must be quiet the master doesn't like it when people talk back to him."

Salim stopped talking, but his mind raced with questions, who is the girl, what happened to the letter, what is this place, and most confusing of all, who is the master?

**I know the formatting is off but thats just because its been awhile, I hope the time has caused my writting to be worse, please review, I didn't post a character corner because I wrote this in a hurry and one will be posted latter. Again I apologize profusely for the time it took. R & R**


End file.
